


Among Other Things

by dreamkist



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Epilogue, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: After Scott saves Sloan, after the battle for Meridian, Scott and Reyes meet again.





	Among Other Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



The party was going strong on the Hyperion. Scott thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure and felt his heart skip a beat. Reyes was the only thing missing. He left the ark and went to the Tempest to get away from the party. As entertaining as Peebee and Vetra’s karaoke was, he needed some space to take it all in. He gazed up at the ship and heard the obvious scuffing of a boot behind him.

“I was surprised to see you during the fight,” he admitted to the person who had joined him.

“You think I wouldn’t help you?”

Reyes’ voice was as smooth as Scott remembered. The sound of it made him feel warm inside. He pushed the warmth away and said, “I thought you would still be in hiding. Are you here for the free drinks?”

Reyes frowned. “I know when it’s time to leave the shadows.” He hesitated then added, “I’m here for you. Always for you.”

Scott turned around to look at the other man. Reyes looked like he was worried underneath his usual cool facade. He tilted his head to indicate Reyes should follow.

They walked to the bridge in silence.

“There’s a lot more work to do,” Scott said and tapped at a monitor. “There’s more to see out there.”

“Ryder, look what you did,” Reyes gestured for Scott to look out the window. “Take a moment. This is home now. You can look to the future tomorrow.”

They stood before the wide glass and looked out at the lush, green world. “We made it,” Scott exhaled and laughed. Some of the shock he felt was evident in the statement.

“I never doubted you would do it.”

“ _We_ did it. I couldn’t have done it alone.” He met Reyes’ eyes then looked away. “How about a drink?”

He poured two glasses and handed one to Reyes in the meeting room. He sat beside him. Their arms grazed and it was like that first date on Kadara. Reyes made Scott feel the same way--his heart picked up its pace and he had the urge to say all kinds of corny things.

“Guess you’ll be heading out soon?” Reyes asked.

“Meridian’s just one step in making Heleus our home. What about you? Are you leaving soon?”

Reyes shrugged. “I have plans.”

“I won’t ask,” Scott said and looked away. “Just tell me--why didn’t you trust me?”

Reyes took a long drink then caught Scott’s eye. “I liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change.”

Scott didn’t know if it had changed. He wasn’t even sure why he had saved Sloane. It was a quick reaction and her being alive wasn’t exactly a good thing for Kadara or Heleus. What he did know was that he still wanted Reyes.

“Ryder…”

Scott always wanted to shiver when Reyes’ voice dipped low. It wasn’t fair that he used that voice when Scott was trying to think. He cursed the man for being so seductive.

Reyes must have sensed Scott’s inner conflict because he changed tack. “There is something I want to do. How about some music?” He stood and held out a hand for Scott to take.

“I’m not dancing,” Scott stated, suddenly alarmed. “It usually doesn’t end well.” The traitor SAM turned the music on.

“You’ll have to tell me about that sometime. Just relax. It’s not the waltz.” Reyes made him dance. The music was slow and Reyes held him close so Scott stopped worrying and relaxed while Reyes lightly swayed them.

They were quiet for a while until Reyes began to speak. “Since leaving the Nexus, my survival has depended on secrets. If… I don’t want any more of those between us, Scott.”

The feel and smell of him in Scott‘s arms weakened what little was left of his resistance. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Reyes. You will have secrets. That’s who you are. Just don’t lie to me about the big stuff.”

Reyes held him closer. “Thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“For accepting me.”

Scott rested his head on one shoulder. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Scott admitted.

“You have bad taste in men.”

“The worst,” he murmured against a smooth cheek.

The moment weighed heavy between them. Then Reyes lifted him up on the table and Scott welcomed him between his legs. The kiss was slow and full of desire. Their hands roamed over each other, holding on. When they parted Scott pushed Reyes back and hopped down. He began to walk away but turned back. “You haven’t seen my cabin yet,” he said.

Reyes smirked. “Lead the way.”

* * *

“No, I won’t do it!” a loud voice exclaimed. The sound from the open balcony interrupted the calm evening. The man who had shouted tried to escape his approaching tormentor and almost tripped over his own feet.

“Ryder, we must dance. It’s our anniversary.”

The measured voice was very reasonable but Scott had to protest. “Why? Why do you have to torture me with this?”

“It’s never as bad as you think it will be.”

“You remember what happened last time.”

“Yes, but it was highly entertaining.”

“For you it was. It wasn’t for me. I’m the one who landed on top of the angaran delegation.”

“What are you yelling about, Dad?” a little voice sleepily asked.

Reyes laughed and picked the girl up. “See what you’ve done, Ryder?” To her he said, “Your father is being difficult. He won’t have a dance with me.”

“Just dance already, Dad. You always do.”

Scott heaved a resigned sigh as Reyes left the room to put their daughter back to bed and waited for him to return.

Reyes appeared again and Scott felt the usual rush of love swirl through him. Reyes extended his hand and Scott took it. He loved the delighted twinkle in Reyes’ eyes. “Always for you,” he mumbled with a smile.

Reyes made Scott turn in a fancy spin that resulted in some light dizziness. “That’s my line.”

They danced in circles in their apartment over Port Meridian until they lost track of time. They only knew each other and no major disasters occurred.


End file.
